Escritores de Fics: Topicos y Debilidades
by OnLyNyA
Summary: Fic surgido de la feliz union entre D. Aburrimiento y Dña. Lata de Leche Condensada...en fin pasén y vean o mejor pinchen y lean...verdades que surgen cuando lees demasiados fics!Personaje Lily y James Potter...ademas nueva seccion 2x1 en carrefour....
1. De Voldemort y sus nombres

_**Bueno antes de nada quiero decir que este fic está claramente influenciado por las ultimas parodias que he leído, así que si alguien identifica algo que le resulta extrañamente familiar, n-o-s-o-y-u-n-a-p-l-a-j-i-a-d-o-r-a!!**_

**:::Los fics y yo:::(Parte Uno)**

Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo leyendo fics y ello ha afectado seriamente a mi cabeza. No se que les parecerá esto, simplemente lo hago por gusto y para reírme un poco así que si eres de esas personas que se escandalizan o se dedican a dejar reviews intentando hundir a los escritores principiantes, lo siento! este fic no es apto para alguien con tu nivel de decencia o en su defecto coeficiente moral tan sumamente bajo.

Si todavía sigues leyendo ¡enhorabuena!, eres un humano común, ahora seguirás leyendo la historia a ver si te engancha, a Romualdo-Alfonso (Villa botijo) le encantó se enganchó de mala manera y al día siguiente encontró petróleo en su buzón de la comunidad, ahora se dedica a martirizar y someter a la pobre portera. Roberta-Adolfa (VillaCacico) era una persona decente y dejó de leer esta historia en cuanto vio mis advertencias, ahora es la pobre portera del señor ya citado...Bueno esto solo son anécdotas de carácter orientativo así que....tu verás...

La gente hace muchas cosas, que si las analizas fríamente no tienen mucho sentido, un ejemplo practico, estas acostado en tu cama, y oyes un ruido sospechoso, y tu como un valiente Gryffindor que crees que haces?, pues te tapas con la sabana, claro! la sabana es anti-Avada Kedavra, anti-Cruciatus y anti lo que le echen, al fin y al cabo...¡Es una sábana!

Bueno después de este ejemplo que no venía al caso decía que los seres humanos a veces, reaccionamos a los estímulos externos de una forma ciertamente extraña: tienes miedo, y recurres al ejemplo ya citado, te regaña la profesora, y tu te descojonas en toda su cara, te enamoras, y crees que cuasimodo es el ser mas adorable del mundo....y te aburres y te pones a escribir un fic...

Ahí es donde yo quería llegar, porque a veces no somos conscientes de que al publicar tus paranoias, mas gente las lee e inculcas a personas normales valores ciertamente cuestionables...yo antes de empezar a leer fics era una persona seria..completamente seria...tan sería que podía decir tres veces sin reírme tururú pajarito...Pero claro, te aventuras en nuevos mundos, que tu crees que están llenos de aventura y acción, en lugares remotos...en paraísos perdidos de la humanidad...y de hecho acción, acción....tienen, pero el lugar mas remoto hasta donde les llega el calentón es el baño de los prefectos.

No importa que no estés iniciado en este mundo, los términos Slash, Lemmon, Yaoi o marishú los aprendes al momento..puede que la primera vez caigas...recuerdo con añoranza y....desprecio mi primer marishú...oh...adoraba a esa niña tonta venida de no se donde que era la mejor en todo y curiosamente, digo curiosamente porque...normalmente..¿a que nadie se enamora de las marishú?, pues en esta historia, Harry, Draco y Ron se volvían locos por ella, y al final la pobre después de derrotar a Voldemort con sus poderes sobrenaturales, mas fuertes que los del protagonista de la saga...la pobre...muere...y es el momento en el que todos lloramos y decimos...

-"Dios mío...con lo que quería yo a Violet era mi fuente de inspiración, mi mentor..."

Curiosamente casi todas tienen nombres por el estilo....o en el hipotético caso, un nombre muy..."tipical spanish" vaya que queda cojonudo en el pasaje mas "interesante" soltar: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y su querida novia...Merchora Natalia Carrión....o Verónica Mercedes Rodríguez...encontraron el talismán perdido...

De risa ¿no?, pues los Slash son peores aún, uno no comprende como dos chicos completamente normales puedan empezar a sentir una pasión irrefrenable por su mejor amigo...o en su defecto su peor enemigo de la noche a la mañana...es como decir...

-" Oh, Odio a mi profesor de matemáticas"...te acuestas...salen miles de relojes girando y amanece a to mecha...entonces, con el pelo todo engreñado tu ultimo examen de mates encima de la mesa y la firma pendiente de tus padres dices..."¿Como podría yo vivir sin ti...?!!!Te amo oh si si....

Ejem..(ultima parte un poco extraña, si no tienes una mente calenturienta como la mía y no lo has entendido..te falta lo que se dice picardía). Bueno el tema del Slash y el Yaoi es un mundo que criticaré en capítulos venideros, así como el tema Marishú. 

Y por ultimo y no por ello menos criticable...el Lemmon... (si eres menor no te voy a decir que no leas lo siguiente porque sé se buena fe que la prohibición, incita a la acción)

En fin, uno odia a alguien, y al día siguiente lo ve de forma especial...la túnica se le ajusta la perfección a las caderas...sus formas son mas femeninas...lleva unos pantalones rojos bajos de cadera...o en su defecto si eres de las que las tías no te van...los chicos empiezan a desarrollarse muy rápido...coño, sé que se crece de noche, pero uno no se convierte en un sex simbol de un día para otro. O como leí en un fic no hace mucho...¡Quien narices a dicho que el Quidditch desarrolla los músculos!¡A mi me gustan los culos bonitos!¡Que es lo único que puede llegar a desarrollar el deporte de ésta gente!.

Si os fijáis en los fics...No hay sitio para los gordos o los bajitos..si eres gordo...uh...mal royo chaval....eres amigo de Dudley...o en el hipotético caso de que no lo seas..y tu delito en esta vida es ser bajo...¡Chungo, tu vida peligra!

El pobre Harry siempre crece en verano..que digo yo...¿que tiene la gente con los bajos?, lo pequeño es moda...móviles, computadores, maquinas de video! Hay que revelarse..ejem...ya paro....

( Apartando el tema fics...profundicemos en un personaje....por ejemplo...?)

**:::::Lord Voldemort:::::**

Entrando en temas mas serios...comenzaremos a hablar de nuestro queridísimo señor Oscuro...que yo pregunto...¿Como puede la gente enamorarse de alguien cuya única meta frustrada en la vida es eliminar a un adolescente!, bueno aunque esa también sea la meta de mi madre...eso no viene al caso. Su otro sueño es dominar el mundo..bla...bla...bla...pero por Dios Rowling!! Eso lo hace el Doctor X del Action Man, no es nuevo...frescura...es lo que se necesita....

Bueno que este ancianito sólo sale en los libros en su faceta cruel....Viene intenta matar y se vá...viene intenta resucitar y se vá...viene intenta....y se va...Pero bueno hay gente a la que le gustan así....con ellos no me meto...

Los amantes de Voldemort, como todo hijo de vecino bautizan al pobre hombre con miles de apodos a cual mas cómico...Que si Voldie, Voldemort, El Innombrable, Voldiepooh (ese suena muy a lo Winny de Pooh)..que Ya-Sabes-Tu, Quien-tu-Sabes...la leche!! Son peores que mis amigas y yo hablando en clave del tío que nos gusta...

Deforman de una forma tan sumamente exagerada al pobre personaje que da hasta miedo...que si obseso sexual....que si amante frustrado de Lily, de Dumbledore...El pobre hombre no se como lo hace, me va a tener que dar la receta! Será algun afrodisíaco...Su lista de amantes es bien larga...Hay para rato....como liarlo...lo lían hasta con Hermione:

-Malfoy´s family

-Zabini

-Snape

-Harry!!

-....

Curiosamente cuando Voldemort se "enamora" de Potter, adopta la misma postura que un personaje casi mitológico que guarda con él ciertas similitudes...Gollum...si si...no pongas esa cara de: "Esta niña tiene problema psicológicos"

O si no...al pobre Voldie como le entra esa posesión..que si Harry esto..que si Harry lo otro....le falta decir mi Tesooooorooo, mioooo, solo mioooo...bueno quizá eso ultimo lo dice en algún momento de posesión plena...(y no me refiero espiritual...)

Me encantaría que alguien me dijera que tiene de encantador...un tío son lo ojos rojos, rajas en vez de boca, con voz de pito...(porque eso de escalofriantemente aguda...no cuela....)y que siempre viste de negro! Ni que fuera Gótico el tío creído! Que el negro y la piel blanca no casa señores...no le queda bien a nadie...podía comprarse unas túnicas un poco mas versátiles...empezar por tonos mas suaves...celeste...verde...y luego progresivamente pasar al fucsia y el naranja hasta llegar a los estampados de sillones tipo "la casa de la abuela del pueblo..."

Bueno también hay gente que dice que su recuerdo (véase segundo libro) es perfecto...bueno...si él lo dice...mucha gente se enamora de un recuerdo...Marilyn Monroe, Elvis...la Maritoñi ....pero me apuesto lo que sea a que está retocado...de todas formas quien no era guapo de joven! Lo era hasta El Fari...bueno quizá ese sea un ejemplo muy poco acertado...

En conclusión la gente escribe cosas muy extrañas...yo soy culpable...lo reconozco...pero como y ya he dicho antes..."como leí en un sitio" Quien no haya pensado en toda su vida ni siquiera un intento de marishú que tire la primera piedra! y es que al final la caja tonta va a tener razón...:

-Leer fics pueda afectar seriamente a la salud...

-En caso de duda consulte a su farmacéutico....

* * *

_**Bueno se que este fic puede herir los sentimientos de mucha gente...lo se y lo siento...no me meto con la gente a la que le gustan estas cosas....en el fondo todos disfrutamos con ellas...aunque algunos mas en el fondo que otros!...en el fondo yo no soy una mala persona...todos tenemos nuestro lado positivo...hasta Hitler...(bueno...otro ejemplo desacertado), En fin si eres de los que han encontrado petróleo en el buzón de la comunidad ¡Me alegro! Me gustaría que me dejases algún cometario sobre irregularidades que hayas observado...sino...yo me basto para criticar un rato! Para una vez que soy buena y quiero compartir ^.^**_

**_Si has disfrutado con esto y te has reído no sabes como me alegro!_**

**_Reírse es algo bueno...durante unos minutos olvidas todo...cierras los ojos, te salen las lagrimillas, abres la boca y das grititos estúpidos...si lo piensas es como un orgasmo..._**

**_Ejem..._**

**_Y es que te ríes y sin darte cuenta, cambia todo a tu alrededor, la risa lo invade todo...Renueva el aire, crea otro ambiente, de pronto la gente se vuelve mas feliz, mas amable...y entonces cuando llegas al clímax de tu mundo ideal aparece la tía del Tampax diciendo que es tu menstruación!!_**

**_Bueno aquí acabo, si les ha gustado, go! y si no out!, así como dicen en el club de la comedia..adiós..y aguanten sin nosotros, en este caso...sin mí!!!_**

II

II

II

II

II

II

II

\/


	2. Decalogo potteraino

_Disclaimer: (por si a alguien le ofende), todas las criticas son mías!!jaja, las deformaciones de las que hablo, pertenecen a los escritores que hayan cometido esta aberración (véase todos nosotros) y...la esencia de todo...vamos el alma de la fiesta son los personajes de JKRowling y to quisque al que esta avariciosa señora quiera venderle los derechos para bombardear el mercado!!...ya mismo hacen calzones de Slytherin....Oh no!!! Mas ideas para el merchandaisin no!!!...déjennos en paz señora Rowling! váyase!....jaja (chiste gracioso para todo aquel que lo pille)_

**::::Decálogo del Pottero de a pié::::::**

Veo que eres una persona arrojada, sin complejos y has logrado seguir leyendo esto...bueno...te puedes considerar persona!, Enhorabuena, ahora cada vez que alguien te vea por la calle dirá....

-Uh....ese es un criticón....y tu camisa está mas tiesa que la mojama...( es contagioso)

Malo! Has entrado en el club y ya no puedes salir, esto es una secta! jajaja!...ejem....esto vamos a no empezar mal...ante ustedes les presento un capítulo corto pero bueno ya no existe ese refrán de "Lo bueno abunda", ¿quien hace caso a los refranes?...¿quien hace caso a eso de....? "El hombre y el oso, cuanto mas feo mas hermoso"...

Pero señor refranero....usted debería tener unos complejos....

En definitiva.....vamos a dejarle a Zapatero..digo...a los chimpancés eso de andar por las ramas....

Lo que a continuación van a leer, puede causarles serios traumas...tranquilidad....hay buenos médicos en St Mungo´s Hospital...no intentes cumplir estas condiciones porque puedes morir en el intento...aunque si quieres una muerte segura...

¡¡Que viva el suicidio!!

_Decálogo_

1- Amarás a Harry sobre todas las cosas...

2-No tomarás el nombre del Innombrable en vano...(por favor...Voldie, Voldiepooh...y de mases abstenerse)

3-Santificarás Halloween, Navidad, El torneo de los tres magos, el 31 de julio, victorias de Gryffindor y lo mas importante....Harás algo una vez al año entre las "escasas" temporadas vacacionales mágicas.

4- Honrarás a Snape y McGonagall ( los pobres no tuvieron la culpa de nacer tan feos...)

5- No suicidarás a Harry mas de dos veces, a no ser que lo resucites para ver por ultima vez a su amante de turno...

6- No te dejarás seducir por veelas, laamparas o en su defecto, cualquier objeto luminooso.

7-No robarás ideas "brillantes" como por ejemplo, Hermione se enamora de Ron y acaban felizmente casados...

8-Nunca, bajo ningún concepto....dirás que amas a Ginny! calumnias y mentiras! aparten a esa bestia de mi!

9-No serás demasiado explicito en los Lemmon....por dios que un poco hasta gusta pero no describáis hasta los segundos del puto orgasmo coño que le da a uno un gustillo.....

10-No desearás a Draco Malfoy....es mío!!

En fin como se ha dicho en muchos lugares, los adolescentes son una fuente incansable de temas para escribir....sus problemas..sus amoríos...claro y pasa lo que pasa....De esa teoría derivan geniales historias....La primera vez que Harry y Ron se afeitan...La regla y Hermione...Ginny repite curso....

Y es que luego dicen que la gente joven no tiene imaginación!! Ole su madre!

Estas historias levantan pasiones entre unos cuantos, me atrevería a decir que eso cuantos no tienen cerebro...

Otra cosa distinta pero igualmente exasperante...son las secuelas...Dios!!! Ayúdanos!!!

Pero señores vamos a ver...si ustedes no tienen imaginación y por una vez en su desdichada vida les da por hacer una historia genial...no hagan secuela, presecuela, presecuela de la segunda y cuarta parte, secuela de la novena parte de la trilogía!! así aburren hasta a Yoda...

Mi consejo ante todo, es que tengan cuidado con perturbar mentes inocentes...porque cuando lees estas cosas cambia por completo el ritmo de tu vida...Estás en la calle con una amiga...y empiezas a imaginarte la secuela de la segunda parte de aquel momento en el que tiraste un chicle al suelo...luego te inventas un prefacio para relatar brevemente porque tu profesora de sociales está calva...(Recuerden, todos los datos aportados están basados en experiencias vividas en propias carnes) 

Sin mas no quiero hacer presecuela de la continuación del noveno mandamiento de la décima parte del decálogo...(jaja no intentes enlazarlo...no tiene sentido)

**:::::.Un personaje, una vida, esta semana.....Severus Snape y Blaise Zabini.:::::**

Si ya lo decía yo, la vida como personaje de Harry Potter no puede ser buena....sino que se lo digan a Snape...

Con lo feliz que es el pobre hombre con su pelo grasiento...todo el mundo se lo pone brillante y atractivo!!Pero por dios!! Que tienen contra la grasa??Están peor que el H&S!!!

Con lo cómodo que está el pobre con sus livianas y antiestéticas capas negras...tiene un gran y extenso historial como motero marica...

-pantalones de cuero de todas las formas y maneras...

-camisas sensuales...

-que si zapatos con ligero tacón....

Que tiemble George Cloony!!El nuevo sex simbol a llegado...

Desde luego..la carta de presentación no es mala...:

Profesor amargado de pociones, buen físico; alto, nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina, pelo graso y una mala ostia que no hay quien lo aguante...para mas referencias...preguntar por Harry Potter....

A este desdichado, le cambia hasta la personalidad, por unos días se vuelve amable, simpático, e incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta inteligente...

Otro punto aparte es el de sus numerosa descendencia...

¡Coño! que está soltero ¡ Y tiene mas hijos secretos que Julio Iglesias....(que ya es decir.....)

******

El punto dos, de esta semana, es Blaise Zabini....que digo yo...¿ Que culpa tiene el pobre de haber salido solo en el primer libro?

Me quedaré con las ganas de leer un fic en el que no sea maricon, malaje y encima...que esté con Draco o el Hufflepuff de turno...Que...hay que estar desesperados para liarse con un Hufflepuff

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hasta aquí este segundo capitulo, no respondo reviews porque el tiempo y yo no somos dos elementos compatibles en el espacio pero gracias a todos por su apoyo, me han ayudado y por favor ayúdenme a encontrar mas irregularidades!!!

atte. Una persona demasiado aburrida 


	3. El Angst y sus variantes

_**Disclaimer: Esta es mía y de los escritores..lo que Rowling reconozca como suyo que se lo quede!!..nadie me paga por criticar... sólo lo hago por placer y porque es hora de que alguien ponga los puntos sobre las ies...ademas de eso y si a alguien le interesa...Odio las tardes de estudio!!**_

**:::::::::::Angst::::::::::::**

Me meto en un tema que le tengo mucho respeto...(por difícil que parezca). Y es que, si tan conocido y típico es el Mary Shue, o Gary Stú como he oído por ahí (realmente hay mucha gente desocupada en el mundo), cuanto mas famoso y popular es el Angst.

Me resulta en algunas veces tan...sumamente...extraordinario, que realmente dan ganas de llorar...(que a fin y al cabo es la finalidad de la cuestión).

Si no se muere Harry, es Hermione o Ron y entonces Malfoy se hace un amigo inseparable suyo, pero como es un Malfoy y un Slytherin pues le pega una puñalada trapera por la espalda....

Que digo yo..¿que carajo le ha dado ahora a la gente con que Malfoy se haga amigo inseparable love4ever de Harry?....

Según mi teoría del malo malísimo (Precaución estas entrando en terreno peligroso...Paranoia mayor!!!!) Pues en toda historia de una mediana calidad que tenga un cierto grado apreciable de intriga hay un malo malísimo superiormente malo al resto del planeta....y un secuaz fiel o en su defecto un gilipollas amargado que se dedica a joderle la vida al prota de turno. Si quitas al malo malísimo y apoyardas al malo recatado...¿que narices de intriga le queda a la historia?

En fin...lo siento necesitaba reventarle al mundo mi gran teoría....

Pues eso que los dramas a veces se ensañan con el protagonista...Existen varios miles de cientos de millones de Angst, pero a grandes rasgos y suponiendo que en ellos el autor se haya cernido por primera vez en su vida a la historia de Rowling, el personaje principal es Harry Potter, y se dan varios casos en los personajes que le rodean:

-Ron o muere, o se hace mortifago o es gay (elijan el peor de ellos).

-Hermione o se enamora de Ron y se suicida con él o se vuelve mortifaga...en el caso de que sea pareja de Harry, deja por unos minutos de ser una rata d biblioteca para convertirse en la guapita d turno que salva milagrosamente a Harry en plan peli del Shuacher, atravesando el Avada Kedavra...y bueno al pie comento algo de este punto.

-Dumbledore muere, de igual como, en que momento lugar o situación pero el vejete la casca de todas formas..lo sentimos, el pobre ya no está para estos trotes...

-Sirius se pierde del mapa o para variar muere...Extraordinario verdad!!??

-Lupin se convierte en un licántropo descontrolado que va arrasando el mundo con su maquiavélico poder...( a algunos se nos olvida que solo es en luna llena)

-Ginny, casi siempre se queda embarazada y se va a Bulgaria o Francia...(Únicos lugares en los que se pueden ir las brujas embarazadas del mundo) y tiene a su maravilloso hijo fruto del niño que vivió y el chiquillo suele llamarse Harry o James o Lily (si nace sin colita)...viva el disimulo pelirrojita!

-Cho Chang, se vuelve mas tonta todavía y muere (lo que supone un gran alivio para muchos)

-Voldemort, en el deplorable caso en que sea en acompañante nocturno de Harry, se muere ¿quien lo diría no?, o tiene que batirse a muerte y vencer al pequeño, es su padre o en su defecto tio amante de la rana que se casó con Norberto....(Que no se que pinta en el asunto)

Los demás personajes a grandes rasgos ya sabemos lo que les pasa, pero para aquellos que tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante o su capacidad deductiva es menor que la de un cachalote, les diré que lo mas gordo y extraño que puede pasarle es que MUERA!!!!

Respecto al punto del Avada kadavra que dejaba a medias en el epígrafe Hermione, señores un minuto de atención.....Nunca les han dicho que el puto Avada Kedavra de los cojones mata al instante!!!! (Sorry, barriobajeros al poder!), esque jode bastante, vamos a ver que empieza que si con el frió....que si el túnel...que si la luz...que si te amo..bla..bla...bla...

Coño! Dan ganas de decirle NO!!!! aléjate del túnel....no vayas a la luz....que no es alógena!!espera que voy a por la manta eléctrica y agua caliente a ver si te mueres de una puta vez!!!.

Y esque si de algo saben los escritores Angst es de inventarse cosas extrañas para que el personaje moribundo sufra un rato..y claro...dan esas explicaciones con esa capacidad que tiene alguna gente..Ejemplo ilustrado:

---Suponemos que Harry se está muriendo a manos de Voldemort------

Lanzó el Avada Kedavra y entonces decidió utilizar el hechizo retardarte que prologaba el dolor durante mas tiempo y que había descubierto en un libro muy antiguo que se encontraba en casa de suabuela que por cierto hacia unas galletas de coco que eran para morirse....como el hechizo)

**:::::::::::James y Lily Potter:::::::::::**

Es curioso como a lo largo de los años te vas dando cuenta de l que la gente puede llegar a tergiversar una información....

Por ejemplo...yo en el libro, solo leí que James y Lily eran los padres de Harry...

¿Me puede alguien explicar de donde narices se sacan que Lily sea la hija secreta del Lord y James el heredero de Gryffindor? Supongo que soy tan descuidada que he olvidado reflexionar siete millones de veces de porque el tal Voldie decidió cargarse a los Potter...Muy osada yo...

Pero bueno...entramos en el tópico Occ, la descripción es mas o menos la siguiente:

-Lily: Pedorra, pedante,top-Model, chica hiperdeseada, hermanita de los pobres y por si esto no fuera poco prefecta, premio anual o lo que carajo sea...

-James: Prototipo de hombre ideal que todas las desesperadas del país buscamos en las esquinas y discotecas..guapo, capitán, prefecto, empollon, amable con todos...y por si esto no fuera poco, está locamente loco por Lily...(ese ultimo punto lo hace menos perfecto)

Siempre se enamoran perdidamente el uno de el otro, se dan cuenta de un día para otro, no se crean que llevan siete años juntos y un buen día, se van y se acuerdan de la primera vez que lo vio cuado estaba en el andén y le ayudó a entrar ya que el era un mago con conocimiento...

O en su defecto, se enamoran cuando tienen once años y están eternamente juntos hasta.......los.....¿algo?

**::::::::Investigación::::::::::**

Supongo que siempre ha habido algo en un fic que no te suena de ningún libro y que no sabes de donde coño se lo ha sacado el personal...enhorabuena! eres de los míos...

Bueno nueva sección, respondiendo a la pregunta de quien narices era Susan March...

El único resultado, mas o menos normal que he encontrado es que una tal Susana March fue una poetisa española que escribió junto a su boyfriend, obras como los segundos episodios nacionales.

Su ponemos que a alguien le gustaría el nombre y en un intento de girilizarlo (palabra que me acabo de inventar que procede del termino giry), puso Susan...

* * *

Bueno amigotes, personas, hombres, mujeres de todas las edades y seres en general, siento retraso pero aunque no lo parezca soy muyyyyy floja, bueno prometí contestar reviews pero ahora ando atareada así que millones de cientas de gracias...

Que hay sección nueva y miles de espacios que criticar así que ya saben Reviews!!

y bueno que me despido bua bua bua...

Love Us 4 ever!!!

(esto del Angst me mata)

Atte....Una querida amiga anónima

Aguanten sin nosotros...

En este caso..sin mi....:(


End file.
